Stay With Me
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Laney had been very depressed ever since Trina broke her bass. A certain blue haired boy comes to comfort Laney. Will Corey comfort her? First fan fiction story. Sorry for a bad summary. CoreyxLaney One-Shot Plz vote on my poll.
1. Stay With Me

**AN: Hey everyone welcome to my first fan fiction story ever. I hope you enjoy it. Corney one-shot. I hope you find this story ok.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grojband or the characters.**

* * *

Lately, Laney had felt weak and heart broken because of what Trina did to her a couple weeks back.

**2 weeks Earlier**

Grojband had finished band practice and they all went for ice cream. Trina saw Grojband walk out the door, she walked down stairs with Mina and was walking with a pair of scissors in her hands. When she had arrived, she had said to Mina "This will totes ruin them, without there bass player, they won't be able to play a gig." Trina said giving a evil grin.

"Ummm but won't you destroy Grojband ." Mina said in a quiet voice."That's what I'm totes doing!" Trina said angrily. Trina had cutted of the bass strings. As soon as Trina cuted Laney's bass strings, Laney had came into the garage and had dropped her strawberry icecream on the floor and took her bass and had stormed off crying.

**2 weeks into the present**

Laney was crying onto her pillow and had received 174 messages, 39 missed calls and 48 missed calls from Corey. Laney didn't want to tell Corey what happened a couple of weeks ago. She had thought in her mind_ 'He'd kick me out of the band for being a wimp.'_ Laney had been crying a lot more because of what she thought in her mind. Laney had heard a knock on the door and had fixed her make up really quickly.

"Come in." Laney said trying to be confident. The door opened slowly and it was... Corey Riffin her best friend and crush. "Hey Lanes, long time no see." Laney tried to smile on Corey's comment.

"Hey Core, yh long time no see." Laney said in a sad tone.

"Laney we need to talk." Corey said in a curious voice and Laney started to feel anxiety coming up.

"Ok,C-core what do you need to t-talk to me about." Laney said in confident voice but looked very feared.

"Lanes, we've been friends since we were 5 years old and your not usually missing band practice or school, is there something your not telling me?" Corey said in a concern voice and Laney was about to cry in a burst of tears.

Laney had buried her face onto her hands and had cried. Corey felt so bad, so he had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put her towards his chest. She had cried softly onto his t-shirt and told Corey, "Oh Core, I'm so sorry for not coming to band practice, I didn't come because of what Trina did to my bass." Laney said rapidly, Corey had heard every word that Laney had said, which made him furious.

Corey had put his head onto Laney's head to make the hug more comforting and Laney had started to sob. "Oh that rude, cruel girl how could she do this to a beautiful, intelligent and courageous girl." Corey said while Laney was blushing as red as an apple. "Lanes, if Trina does any of those things to you again, I'll protect you because I love you." Corey said as he had let go off Laney and covered his mouth with his hands.

Laney had blushed more. "Ummm Core did you say you love me?" Laney said in a confused voice.

"Umm no,maybe,ok yes I admit it, I'm in love with you and I don't like it when your hurt or heartbroken." Corey said.

Laney had hugged him really tightly and told him, "That's what I wanted to here for 8 years." Laney said giving Corey a passionate kiss on the lips as Corey had wrapped his arms around her back and Laney had put her hands on his shoulders.

After 2 minutes, they had parted their kiss and had took a deep breath and they both looked love-struck. "I love you Corey." Laney had said.

"I love you too Lanes." Corey had said.

"Ummm Core can I ask you something."

"Sure Lanes." He smiled.

"Please stay with me." Laney said hugging Corey tighter.

"Of course Laney." Corey said giving her a kiss on the lips again. They had both cuddled up in bed and Laney had put her head on Corey's chest and they were both happy now with no problems. All they needed is each other.

* * *

**The End. Sorry if it was boring or too short. If use guys need to tell me what to improve in my story go ahead. Type it in the reviews. I had edited this story for all of use to read clearly. Thank you for reading this story. I will update a new stories soon. Bye everyone have a good weekend. :)**


	2. Epilogue

**AN: Use guys thought this story was the end. Well guess what it's not but sadly this is the last chapter. :( Enjoy (I had edited to make the story more clear to read)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_5 Years Later_

It had been 5 years since Laney and Corey had became a couple when they were 13, now they are 18 and today is their 5th year anniversary. Kin and Kon had found out a couple of weeks after Corey and Laney started being a couple and the Newmans are now officially good friends but they are not to bands together. Kim and Kin are dating like Carrie and Larry, Kon and Trina and Mina and Nick. Now Kin, Kon and Larry was helping Corey to find the perfect engagement ring for Laney and Corey was a bit nervous that Laney only saw him as her boyfriend and they were moving things too quickly. Corey had found the perfect ring but he couldn't choose between the emerald or the ruby, the emerald had matched her eyes and the ruby had matched her hair so he thought that the emerald would be perfect because of how beautiful her eyes was too him.

"Hey dude, I think she'll love it." Kin said as he pat Corey on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." Corey said smiling.

"Laney will love it, you are real brave to propose to her." Larry said to his friend.

"Thanks Larry." Corey said politely.

Meanwhile, Laney and the girls went out for shopping to find the perfect present for Corey. Laney didn't know what to get him which made it difficult for her to think. "Don't worry Laney, Corey will love what you will get him." Konnie says smiling.

"You should get him what he loves." Kim suggested.

"Kim's right you should get him something he likes, like an electric guitar." Carrie said as Laney thought what Kim said.

"Yh, your right maybe I should get him a guitar." Laney said as she saw an electric guitar which only cost £160 which she had £200 with her due to her being a rock star. After Laney payed the electric guitar she had looked at the time on her watch and she was suppose to meet Corey at the park in an hour.

"Hey guys I have to go meet up with Corey at park, I'll see use later." Laney said as she had left the shop.

About an hour later, Corey is at the park waiting for Laney looking nervous. Soon Laney had arrived at the park with her hair down and wearing a green shirt with a blue skirt.

"Hey Core." Laney said giving Corey a peck on the lips.

"Hey Lanes." Corey said happily as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. They kept walking around the park as they saw the sunset. It was silent until Laney broke it off, "Isn't the sunset beautiful." Laney said sighing.

"It is but the sunset is not more beautiful than you. Nobody can not beat your beauty." Corey said as Laney had blushed as red as her hair and kissed Corey's lips. "This looks like the perfect place to sit." Corey said pointing to the fountain. They sat there for an hour until Laney gave her his present.

"Here you go Core, it may not be good but I hope it's ok." Laney said giving Corey the present. Corey had unwrapped his present and it was an electric guitar with his name on it. Corey has smiled cheerfully giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks so much Lanes, your the best." Corey said as Laney smiled. Corey had got something out of his pocket which was an engagement ring and he said to her, "Lanes, for the past 13 years of knowing you, I have always love you and always will be and what I'm trying to say is..." Corey said his speech as he paused for a second, "Will you marry me?" Corey said as he was on one knee and Laney was smiling as tears came down her eyes with happiness.

"Of course I will." Laney said happily and had Corey put the emerald ring on her finger. Laney had jumped on Corey and kissed him with so much passion.

**1 month Later Transition**

After the engagement, Corey and Laney was getting married as Laney was wearing a long white dress with her hair down up to her back and had smiled with joy. Corey had looked nervous that she won't say I do and that he will mess up his vows. Laney had walked down the aisle as Corey smiled because of how beautiful she looks.

"You look beautiful." Corey said as they touched each other's hands.

"Thanks." Laney said as the priest said to the two happy couple, "Do you Corey Jaron Riffin, take Laney Gracie Penn to be your wife." The priest said as Corey said, "I do." Corey said.

"And Laney Gracie Penn do you take Corey Jaron Riffin to be your husband." The priest asked Laney.

"I do." Laney said. "Now do use guys has go anything to say to each other."

The priest said as Corey got his speech out of his suit. "Laney, you are the love of my life and I love you. Every time I see your emerald green eyes I get lost in them, and you have a beautiful smile. When I first met you, you had looked like an angel like you are right now. You have a wonderful personality, your courageous, beautiful, smart, kind and there are so many things that I love about you." Corey had said as Laney had happy tears coming down her eyes.

"Miss Penn, you got anything to say." The priest said.

"Corey Riffin, I love you so much when you came to comfort me when we were in kindergarten you made me smile and you are really cute when your nervous and happy. I want to be with you forever." Laney said as Corey cried as more as Laney and everyone in the church had cried. "Now you may kiss the bride." Corey and Laney had kissed.

**2 months Later**

It had been 2 months since Corey and Laney had been living with each other and Laney had found out she was pregnant. She was so nervous to tell Corey that she was pregnant. "Ummm Core." Laney had said nervously.

"Yeah Lanes." Corey said laying on the couch.

"Umm I need to tell you that I'm pregnant." Laney said as she closed her eyes and Corey smiled.

"Lanes that's fantastic." Corey said giving her a kiss.

"So your not mad." Laney said. "No, why would I be mad? I always wanted a child of our own." Corey said happily.

About 9 months, Laney and Corey are now 19 and Laney is going through birth. After going through a painful moment the doctor said "It's a boy." The doctor had handed the baby to Laney and he had red hair with blue eyes.

"He's so beautiful, what should we name." Laney said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"How about CJ, you know short for Corey Junior." Corey suggested.

"It's wonderful Corey." Laney said giving him the baby.

"Hello little dude, I'm your daddy Corey." Corey said whispering to him and Laney was smiling.

About 4 hours later, Corey and Laney had arrived at their home. They had put Corey Junior to bed and Laney had fell asleep in Corey's arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They were now in parenthood.

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry if the epilogue was to long, confusing and boring to read. Also sorry for the bad spellings and grammar. I hope you enjoyed this story and if you haven't seen the One-shots I'm doing for each couple go and check it out. Bye have a great weekend. :)**


End file.
